The subject invention is in the field of disposal systems and is more specifically directed to a unique system for receiving and storing for subsequent collection, spent or used cooking oil from a restaurant or the like.
The handling of spent cooking oils for disposal purposes in restaurants has normally been effected manually by the draining of such oils into receptacles which are either manually carried or conveyed on dollies or other vehicles to outdoor storage containers. The high temperature of such oils, which can exceed 300.degree. F., presents substantial safety hazards to workers and others in the vicinity who may be accidentally burned. Additionally, the heavy weight of such oil frequently results in other injuries, such as back sprains, and the like.
In addition, spent cooking oil may be sold for reprocessing. However, in order to do so, it is necessary that the oil be collected and maintained in a fashion that allows its ready removal from the premises of the restaurant where the oil has been used. To date, spent cooking oil has normally been stored outside of the restaurant in open drums having removeable lids or at best, in drums stored inside drum cabinets. Because the security provided for these drums is minimal, the oil is often contaminated by waste refuse or various animals. Where drum storage cabinets are used, in most cases, after a few months of use, the cabinets have been seriously damaged during removal of the drums. Normally, when these drums are full of waste storage oil, they are picked up by oil renderer's trucks and transported to the factory for processing. However, the drums are extremely heavy and difficult to handle. In some instances, the drums have been overturned and the contents spilled on the restaurant's parking area in attempting to load them onto the truck.
The cooking oil salvage system of the instant invention provides security for cooking oils. In the past waste cooking oil has been extremely valuable and has often been stolen. The tank of the instant invention substantially reduces or eliminates this problem. Secondly, by storing cooking oil outside of the restaurant in a closed, controlled access container, internal and external restaurant housekeeping and sanitation problems normally associated with waste cooking oil are eliminated. For example, previous external storage containers often leaked onto black top surfaces, causing severe degradation. In the past, health department rules often made difficult the storage of waste cooking oil within the restaurant facility. Moreover, by storing the oil in a closed and sealed container, rodents, insects and solid contaminents are eliminated and potential external and internal sewer clogging from waste oil discharge is eliminated. Additionally, the cooking oil salvage system of the instant invention provides a cost saving means for the restaurant operator by increasing the amount of usable internal restaurant space and by providing an additional source of money from an upgraded sale of the salvaged cooking oil. Because this system provides an exact accounting of all cooking oil supplies, it substantially reduces pilferage by store employees. Finally, because virtually all possibility of oil contamination during storage is eliminated, the oil itself may be reused for as additives for soaps, cosmetics, animal foods, plastics, etc.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved means for handling and disposing of spent or used cooking oils.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for readily storing for sale spent cooking oil, so that it may be removed from the restaurant in a convenient, easy to handle fashion.
These and other objectives are obtained by utilizing the system of the instant invention.